


Lightfall

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character, Butch/Femme, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Noir, Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femme Fatale, Film Noir, Lesbian Character, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Tattoos, Mystery, Organized Crime, Private Investigators, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Private Detective Delilah Dolores is hired by a folklore creature to deal with a kidnapper that had stolen her sister. Her life takes an unexpected turn as she pursues the case and the abductor is found dead. Before the complex case is complete, Delilah finds herself deep within a web of blackmail, murder, gambling, and organised crime and what people might have called love.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Lightfall

When everyone lies, telling the truth isn’t just rebellion. It’s an act of revolution. So think carefully when you speak it, because the truth is a weapon. But with the influx of immense lies was where violence hatched its young. The instinct of violence curls inside us like a parasite, waiting for a chance to feed on our rage and multiply until it bursts out of us.

"What's the problem this time, Pinocchio?"

"Here I was sleeping soundly when a bunch of loud noises came from the apartment above me! I called you because they are not mundanes but one of us! Make them stop" 

"You're already on thin ice for calling me to investigate what you thought was a dead body next door but instead it was several rats who died within your walls. This better be a real situation"

"It is this time! I heard them threaten each other for so long. Go up there and fix it before they attract some mundane police here"

Delilah Dolores was an intimidating person for Pinocchio partially because of her physical appearance but mostly because of her rather malevolent past.

Delilah was a bronzed woman bearing charcoal and purple hair that ran down her muscled back. Possessing an angular face, every feature on it was flawless except for three deep scars running up her right eye scratching away some of her eyebrow hair but the most prominent feature was that the scarred eye had a completely white iris with only a small slit of black in the centre whilst her other eye was a dark purple. Down her athletic body, she wore a typical navy blue formal shirt with a tie of the same colour and vertical lined three-piece waistcoat finished off with formal pants bearing the same colours as his shirt stuck to her legs and a black overcoat over her raven suit jacket.

Walking up the decrepit apartment steps she reached into her pocket pulling out a cigarette pack taking one into her mouth before putting the packet away. Snapping her finger, her thumb lit itself on fire before lighting up her cigarette, letting the smell of smoke and nicotine enter her lungs and replace the pungent stench of New York. 

Soon the wooden figure of Pinnochio followed Delilah as the two mythical beings crept up the grungy apartment stairs. Delilah soon sighed with frustration when Pinnochio's nose remained the same length.

"Who's your neighbours?"

"Snow White's sister and her boyfriend, Robin Hood. They've been getting into fights recently. Even the Frog Prince and his child are having a hard time and they usually don't complain about anything"

As the two of them reached the second floor of the apartment complex, Delilah soon realized that her comrade's statement held true as faint screaming and shouting could be heard in the distance. Turning her head towards the wannabe boy she cocked her head in annoyance as he continually flashed her an "I told you" expression.

"Go back down, boy. And don't let me catch you again roaming the mundane streets without your semblance"

Pushing the sentient toy down the stairs, Delilah threw her already depleted cigarette down onto the mouldy carpets as she marched on forwards towards the commotion. All she could hear was a man and a woman shouting heavily followed by items being smashed or thrown to the ground. Flapping her lips she walked towards the noisy room before stopping directly in front of the door. Seconds away from knocking on the door she heard faint whistles coming from inside the room and soon enough three arrows pierced through the wall nearly hitting Delilah in the process.

Looking around her swiftly she soon saw more and more of her kind surround the noise intrigued by the commotion but more importantly Delilah's presence in it. Knowing that if she didn't intervene in time someone was about to get heavily injured she backed up before kicking down the door controlling her strength just enough so that the door simply fell down instead of shooting forwards whilst ripping away walls in the process. Inside was a dishevelled cheap bedroom and miniature kitchen but Delilah soon turned her attention away from the shitty room and towards its two battling inhabitants. One was Robin hood wearing only a dirty tank top and boxers but also wielded a recurve bow and quiver behind his back. The other inhabitant was none other than the twin sister of Snow White herself: Rose Red. Rose Red is a lovely young woman with sun-kissed skin, brown eyes and red-orange coloured hair that ended right underneath her chin however her beauty wasn't as famed as her twin sister's but her intellect and magical abilities compensated for them. She wore a white shirt and charcoal leather pants with suspenders paired with tall boots. All Delilah saw was Rose backing away from Robin as he tried to kill her with his arrows. 

"Woah! Hey! What's going on?!"

Seeing Robin fire another arrow Delilah intervened catching the arrow with his hand before snapping it in half and stepping in front of Rose.

"What the fuck are you gonna do? Get the fuck out of the way before you get shot!"

"You're drunk, Robin. Think this through! If you keep on like this I won't have any choice but to put you down"

"Put ME down? You've got a shit fucking memory, Bloody Mary. That's not how it went last time"

"This isn't last time"

Nocking another arrow into his bow he tried firing rapidly at Delilah but she simply dodged it as if they were coming towards her in slow motion. Dropping his bow he grabbed the nearest kitchen knife before running towards the tanned woman.

"Get out of the way, darling"

She said to Rose behind her before dodging a few of Robin's slashes soon grabbing onto his armed hand and switching positions with him. Sneering, Delilah prepared herself as Robin recovered. Trying to land a jab on the Sheriff, Delilah simply grabbed his arm before pushing it down knocking the blade out of his hand with her right wrist before using her left fist to push him backwards into the mouldy wall creating several cracks in the process. Readying his fists he missed his punches at Delilah before trying to land a kick onto her chest but to counteract that Delilah simply twisted the arm before pushing Robin's back, grabbing all of his arrows in the process before breaking them with her bare hands.

"You know I'm just spitballing here but maybe you are not as good as you think you are"

Robin's panting could be audibly heard within the apartment corridors as more and more people began to crowd around the broken door whilst Delilah's breath was inaudible as she remained tireless. 

"Come on, Arrow. Stop this. Just think clearly Robin! I don't want to fight you"

"And you think I'm gonna listen to that bullshit!"

Rushing towards her with only fists, Robin's two-handed strikes were constantly blocked by the Sheriff's forearms before she finally pushed Robin towards the broken door as the archer manically screeched again and again. Seeing Robin charge at Delilah again, she decided to take a risk and use a bit more force to bring him out of action. Grabbing his collar as Robin charged at her, she tossed him towards his kitchen using enough force to send him flying breaking a counter in the process before breaking the wooden floor with his impact. Brushing her hands, she walked towards Robin before squatting in front of him. 

"You know... You could've prevented all of this by just telling me what was happening with dear old Rose Red but your little ignorant shit for brains decided to do this. Well... that just makes me sad"

Unaware of the rather large kitchen knife Robin kept hidden with his chest, he suddenly lunged out landing a large slice across Delilah's neck causing herself to back away clutching her neck. Grinning thinking he won the battle, Robin approached the injured man but stopped suddenly when she removed her hands from her neck swiftly whilst chuckling deeply.

Looking at Delilah, he saw that the giant cut on her neck was stitching itself back together until only raw skin was left behind. With closed eyes, she attempted to wipe most of her blood onto her hands before flicking it onto the floor. Taking in a deep breath she raised her head up slightly before moving it back down revealing her transformed eyes in the process. The sclera took on the colour of dim red whilst his iris took on a sanguine red colour followed by her sclera simply being a starless black.

Robin growled loudly before yelling with all of his might tackling Delilah out of the apartment window causing the pair to fall down nearly six stories before crash land onto the warm pavement knocking the air out of the creatures as they rolled around the floor in pain but evidently Delilah recovered quicker than Robin as she stood up rather quickly whilst he remained on the floor groaning in pain.

"You know what, Robin? Fuck off for the night will you? I don't think Rose Red wants to see you anytime soon"

"Go back to your rooms everybody! This situation is resolved"

Knowing not to disobey the Bloody Mary, they soon funnelled back into their rooms allowing him passage into the ruined room where she saw Rose fixing the damage she and Robin caused with her potent magic.

"Sorry about the damage"

"It's fine. I could fix anything that drunken bowman breaks"

"So what caused this commotion?"

"In his drunken state as always, he tried to make me perform an illegal glamour spell on him. Change him into one of his rivals to shame him and of course, I said no and he tried attacking me until you arrived"

Seeing Rose slowly getting drained from every miracle she performed, Delilah stepped beside her before lowering her raised arms. Sharing a benevolent smile with the other woman, Delilah promptly snapped both of her finger spawning shadowy purple orbs right above her hands before pushing the orbs together and sliding her hands downwards. Gradually every broken or misplaced items gravitated back to its original spot as if time rewinded itself within the room.

"Thank you, Delilah. If only the others could see that you've changed"

Letting out a wistful smile, Delilah nodded slightly before turning on her heels.

"I see. Well then if my services are no longer required then I will be on my way. Good night, Rose"

"Until next time, Mary"

Not bothered enough to take the stairs Delilah stepped out of the still broken window falling towards the pavement below her bending her knees as she landed before scanning her surroundings. As expected she already saw that Robin had up and disappeared, probably in an alleyway licking his wounds. Turning to her right she returned her eye colour to its original before blending in with the mundane humans finishing cigarette after cigarette until she arrived at her own apartment block which like Pinocchio's was nearly filled with creatures like her. 

Pushing open the iron gates she casually walked towards the door leading into the interior of the building. To her left and right were a small patch of grass containing a few flowers, bushes and a tree. A sign saying to not step on the grass was present causing Delilah to chuckle as she smelt sweat heavily hidden with strong feminine perfume.

"Don't make me come over there. Look I've got an hour of paperwork ahead of me and I've already dealt with one asshole tonight so just-"

Seeing a woman wearing a ruby red dress and stiletto high heels come out from behind one of the trees was when he recognized who it was. She possessed inhumane beauty that was almost indescribable. Her raven e hair ran elegantly down her back, her large poison-green eyes, straight-edged nose and ample lips complimented her appearance even further.

"Sorry, Mary. Didn't mean to be an asshole"

"Beauty or do you want to be called Sabine now?"

"Hello, Delilah. I wasn't expecting... anyone"

Walking towards her, Sabine stepped over the warning sign before standing right in front of Delilah. 

"Why'd you hide when I came?"

"Well, you can't be too careful these days. You know with the muggers and thieves"

"Don't I know"

Seeing Beauty head towards the iron gates Mary turned towards her before lighting up another cigarette.

"Please, Mary... promise me you won't tell Beast you saw me"

"...Sure"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"I'll explain it all to you later but right now I have to go"

Opening the iron gates she stepped through before shutting it behind her.

"Thank you for trusting me, Delilah. I appreciate it"

Watching her walk off into the distance Delilah turned around before heading inside the apartment complex to see a certain someone rushing towards her. A thin woman wearing fluorescent clothing and a beanie.

"Hey! Delilah! Have you seen my wife? Have you seen Sabine?"

She followed the Sheriff as they entered the nearest elevator.

"Nope. Haven't seen her"

"Oh... okay. Sorry to bother you then!"

Joining Delilah on her elevator ride, she lit up another cigarette whilst her companion simply took off her hoodie revealing slightly protruding horns from her hair.

"Running out of magic to hide your horns, Beast?"

"Hehehe... yeah"

Rolling her eyes, Delilah snapped her finger immediately causing her horns to leap right back into her head.

"Awwww, thank you!"

She opened her arms waiting for a hug whilst Mary simply crossed her arms and sighed.

"Come on, Delilah! Bring it in! I don't know how you lived this long without any hugs"

Moving not a single inch, Beast simply pouted before wrapping her arms around Delilah leading her to slowly shake her head within her comrade's embrace.

"I was trapped in every mirror for centuries. I just got out a few hundred years ago. Don't expect other people to like me considering what I've done"

"But I forgive you"

She continued her embrace on Delilah until the elevator released its familiar ding. They have arrived on their floor.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Beast"

"OK then! See you!"

Delilah caught a glimpse of her waving with her entire body at her before she entered her apartment, locking the door behind her. Already catching the scent of the decaying wallpaper of her room she ignored it as she pressed on forwards towards her living room where a hovering auric mirror stood. Slumping down on her stained couch she inevitably awakened the entity within the mirror, soon revealing its veiled head on the blackened screen.

"Welcome home, Delilah, Mary, whatever you call yourself nowadays"

"Good to see you too, Magic mirror, Omen, whatever you call yourself nowadays"

She spat back at him as she lit up another cigarette and poured herself a glass of bourbon.

"You're gonna get me into trouble again, Omen. How did you get out of Avalon again? Who helped you? Did Dorothy help you or did the Wizard of Oz help you again?"

"Titania did. The royalty helped me"

Delilah nearly spat out her drink as the familiar name entered her ears.

"You fucking what? How the fuck did you get royalty to help you get out?"

"Oberon and Titania wanted a warden for you and they believed me fit to do so. I was allowed out of Avalon without a semblance"

"For God's sake. So what are you going to do now? Sit there hovering and watching me sleep?"

Nodding his head slight, Delilah could only sigh too loudly for Omen's comfort as she bent her neck back, slipping into a restless sleep whilst her Magic Mirror sat there watching.

\---

**Nearly An Hour After Dawn**

Delilah jerked up as she heard a series of loud and seemingly desperate knocks on his door. Straightening her clothes with her hands she sat up cracking her back, neck and hands before approaching the door opening it to reveal a distraught Snow White standing in front of it confusing Delilah.

Snow White or called by her mundane name: Jett was reputed to be the "fairest in the land" by both the magic mirror and the servant of the fates. She was a slim but strong woman who had skin and hair pale as new-fallen snow, eyes as dark as a raven's secret heart, and lips as red as spilled blood. She wore a hooded, lilac-blue trench coat with midnight blue interim,apart from the sleeves, which had lavender pink insides, and a rainbow pattern along the edges. Under her coat, she wore a low collar navy blue shirt. On her legs she wore a pair of high-waisted teal blue capri trousers kept up by mustard yellow braces. For footwear, she wore blue, striped socks with brown, laced-up boots.

"Delilah!"

"Jett?"

"Come with me"

Seeing her dart down the corridor Delilah looked around her before closing his apartment door and dashing towards Snow.

"Snow... Snow!"

"What?"

Flashing her a concerned look she signed before gradually slowing down.

"Sorry I... What is it?"

"What's happening?"

"I just can't get into it this second. We need to hurry"

"Snow, what's gotten you this panicky? What the fuck is happening?"

"My sister... s-she's missing. I-I don't know w-where she went!"

"Fuck. I just saw her a few hours after midnight. Tell me what happened"

Empathizing with her despondency Delilah took a deep breath before laying her hand on her shoulder before Jett finally got the nerve to speak again.

Expecting her original cold nature to spike back up again she removed her hand from her shoulder before crossing her arms.

Snow White may seem cold, but this stems from her life of mistreatment and abuse back in their home. After escaping assault and imprisonment, not to mention an attempt on her life, she married Prince Charming. It wasn't long before Snow discovered that Charming cheated on her with her estranged sister, Rose Red, and she divorced him but no matter how upset she was with her sister Snow deep down still cared deeply for her twin.

Taking another cigarette from her pack Delilah lit it up before offering one to Snow.

"I'm trying to quit"

"Your nerves are on fire and this'll cure it. One won't hurt"

Seeing her grumble Jett accepted her offer putting the cigarette on her lips before Delilah snapping her fingers summoning a small flame on her thumb which she used to light up the cigarette.

Hearing the elevator release a loud ding the metal doors creaked open but before they were opened fully Snow dashed through the small crack and marched towards the exit causing Delilah to speed walk alongside her. Seeing her vanilla white Austin Healey right outside the apartment gates she remained behind Snow as she jumped into the driver seat followed by Delilah barely having enough time to get onto the passenger seat before the car speeded off. Unaware until now Delilah saw specks of blood on Snow's hands that smelt rather fresh.

"What's on your hands, Jett? Did you-?"

"I didn't kill anyone if you were thinking about that. You'll see when we're at the apartment"

"That's not normal blood. That's fairy blood. Did something happen to one of our own?"

"You'll see soon enough"

Satisfied, Delilah crossed her legs as she watched Snow speed towards the pavement of her sister's apartment and soon enough she slammed on the break before turning the car making the vertical side of the car align itself with the pavements.

Blowing stray hair from her forehead, Delilah leaped out of the car as she barely had enough time to catch up with Snow. Racing up the stairs she saw Snow stop near her sister's door that hung loosely ajar but even though the smell of cigarette smoke and tobacco flooded her nose she could clearly smell the stench of fairy blood and body parts.

Taking out her used cigarette she stomped on it before lighting up another one deadening her senses once again. Anxiously walking towards the broken door, she peeked inside to see the small apartment room trashed with tables and chairs broken and even the marble kitchen shattered but most shockingly a mixture of human and fairy blood was smeared everywhere. Some severed organs and flesh were also scattered everywhere and like the blood were both fairy and human. Eerily a wall near them was devoid of any blood except a few which spelt out "There is no happy ending". 

"Did you go inside, Jett?"

"No. The blood is making me gag. Can you go in... please?"

"Alright, Snow I will but close your nose. Warn the others of this incident as well"

Taking in a deep breath she held her breath before taking a few steps into the blood-smeared room itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Rosenfeld - Dangerous Woman  
> Bianca - Stockholm  
> SEATBELTS - Tank!


End file.
